


Chapter 1: Sleep, I'll be here

by Alyzah_x769



Series: Of summer storms and heavy hearts [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyzah_x769/pseuds/Alyzah_x769
Summary: Just drabbles of fluff, in which Wooseok and Jinhyuk find comfort in each other♡





	Chapter 1: Sleep, I'll be here

**Author's Note:**

> (Yayyy Wooseok and Jinhyuk are #1 and #2 this week on Produce X 101~~) Enjoy!

It's not a surprise to Wooseok that of all people, Jinhyuk was the one who chose the X position. He sees the way Jinhyuk smiles, as if saying 'What the heck was I thinking' as he holds up his card that says "X position: Rap and Dance. Turtleship" Wooseok doesn't think Jinhyuk should worry. He's got the skills and talent. He'll ace the position. 

That's till he sees the other members who joins Jinhyuk's team. Eugene enters, and the shock on everyone's faces is evident as he holds up the X position card for rap and dance. He's a nice kid, Wooseok thinks, but his ability is definitely lacking, at least when it comes to dance. No one has seen Eugene rap before, but Wooseok bets it's not much better than his dance. Wooseok sees Jinhyuk's reaction from the other end of the room. The way Jinhyuk laughs, almost somewhat hysterically, as he embraces Eugene with open arms, like how he does to everyone he meets. Years of being together tells Wooseok, that Jinhyuk must be internally freaking out right now, knowing how steep the learning curve will be for Eugene, and knowing how Jinhyuk will take it upon himself to help/push/drag Eugene up to standard, by hook or by crook. Wooseok sends him an empathetic and encouraging smile, but Jinhyuk is too busy laughing at the situation to notice. 

Wonjun, Heejun, Jewon and Peak joins Turtleship, and by then, Wooseok knows Jinhyuk is having a mental breakdown. From what he's aware of, none of them have stood out in terms of their ability. He doesn't remember any of them stating that they could write raps or choreograph, and to be honest, he's not even sure if all of them are rappers. Wooseok turns his attention to Jinhyuk, who by then isn't even able to muster a laugh at the situation he's in. He sees the clockwheels in Jinhyuk's mind turning, analysing the situation, trying to find a solution, like some form of damage control. Wooseok wishes that he could go up to Jinhyuk, pat him on the back, give him some form of encouragement, but the cameras are recording and anything taken out of context could be taken the wrong way. 'It might not be as bad as it seems.' Wooseok thinks, watching the earnest looks the other trainees give Jinhyuk, and he smiles slightly, hoping things will be fine.

The next few days passes by in a flurry of events. Between vocal lessons, practices and helping Jinwoo with his singing, Wooseok barely has the time to breathe. His mind wanders to Jinhyuk, whom he hasn't seen in the past 4 days, and he wonders if he's holding up alright. Wooseok makes a mental note to check up on him the next time he sees him.

He bumps into Jinhyuk storming out of the Turtleship's practice room at 5.30pm that day, his face creased into a frown and blacker than Wooseok has ever seen. Jinhyuk isn't the one to get mad; he's always been the moodmaker and friendly next door neighbour kind of guy. To see him like this is a surprise, to say the least. Wooseok's eyes meet Jinhyuk's, and the expression Jinhyuk gives him is a mixture of: 'I'm fine don't worry' and 'I really don't want to talk about it right now'. Wooseok knows better than to go after him and pry. He knows Jinhyuk will talk to him when he needs someone to listen. Knows that Jinhyuk is the more logical and rational one between the two, that he'll be fine and will overcome whatever struggles his group is facing right now. Or at least that's what Wooseok tells himself as he watches Jinhyuk locks himself in the Journal room, and doesn't come out for the next hour. 

It's around 4am when Wooseok is woken up and feels the bed dip, a warm (and somewhat sticky, but Wooseok doesn't comment) body press against his back. All his other group members have turned in almost 2hrs ago, so Wooseok is slightly confused as to who would be up. That is until he hears a familiar sigh, the warm breath on his neck, and a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. Jinhyuk.

Wooseok gently unwraps Jinhyuk's hands from his waist, and turns to face him. He mentally notes the exhaustion in Jinhyuk's sigh, and through the dim light coming from the ajar door (Jinhyuk forgot to close the door fully when he came in, another sign of how exhausted he was. Jinhyuk is always considerate of others) he notices the creases of Jinhyuk's forehead and the furrowed eyebrows. Jinhyuk's eyes are close, but Wooseok knows he's awake; his mind is too busy to shut off.

"Hey." Wooseok says, and Jinhyuk slowly opens his eyes. Wooseok sees the weariness in Jinhyuk's eyes, can just imagine how dark his eyebags must be. "You haven't showered?" 

It comes off as more of a statement than a question. Jinhyuk shakes his head slightly, giving no verbal reply as he inches just slightly away from Wooseok. Wooseok knows it's Jinhyuk's attempt at being considerate, him being sorry for crashing his bed at 4am, sweaty. Wooseok mentally shakes his head at how Jinhyuk could still be worrying about something as trivial as this right now. "Come here." He says, pulling Jinhyuk closer to him and wrapping his arms around Jinhyuk's frame.

He notes how tense Jinhyuk's body is, how wind up he must be as Jinhyuk released another soft sigh. The sound makes Wooseok's heart hurt, and he wonders just how badly must practice be going for Jinhyuk to be on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Did practice just end?"

A slight nod from Jinhyuk. Yes. They have to be up in slightly less than 3hrs. That's really no where near enough time for him to rest. 

Wooseok tightens his embrace, at attempt to provide some form of comfort and solace. Jinhyuk sighs for the third time, and Wooseok begins alternating between absentmindedly running his hands through Jinhyuk's hair, and patting his back. 

"I'm tired." Jinhyuk states, so quietly Wooseok barely hears it.

"I know. It must be hard." Wooseok responds.

"I regret choosing the X position." 

Now that's a first. Jinhyuk rarely regrets his decisions, mainly because he always thinks things through. 

"It's like, everyone on the team is relying on me. I have to make the choreo and write the raps, and it doesn't make sense to get the rest of them to help me when they're struggling with learning how to rap as it is." The words come out in a rush, and Wooseok hears the anxiety in Jinhyuk's voice, starts to feel how bad Jinhyuk's headspace must be right now.

Wooseok pulls away from Jinhyuk. "Breathe." 

Jinhyuk mimics Wooseok's exaggerated breathing, and the tension on his shoulders slowly loosens. Normally, Jinhyuk is the one reminding Wooseok about these sort of things. The one reminding him to breathe, the one holding and comforting him, getting him out of his dangerous headspace. The role reversal is slightly unfamiliar to Wooseok but he tries. 

"You're doing a good job right now. Really. Don't burden yourself too much alright? Your team will give an amazing performance, I know it. You will be fine."

Wooseok feels Jinhyuk relax slightly as he wraps his arms around him once more, as if protecting him from the harms of the world.

"I hope so."

"I know so."

"Thanks."

Wooseok gently pressed a kiss to Jinhyuk's forehead, the sort of things he reserves for situations like these, when they're alone and the stress of idol life creeps up on them. He haphazardly reaches for the blanket and throws it over both of them. 

"Sleep, I'll be here."


End file.
